lego_universe_creation_lab_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailors of the Stars
Sailors of the Stars was a story written by Brickman6851 on the LEGO Universe Creation Lab. Besides being his longest story to date, it is probably the story he is most known for. It takes plate during the late Maelstrom War. The story chronicled the adventures of Brick and his crew as they chased the villain Viper through the Universe. Though the Lab is closd now, the story can still be read in Brickman's Google Doc. Cast The story started with 12 characters, split over two different ships, the N.S.S. Dawn , and the N.S.S. Hart. In addition, Snow played a major part flying the N.S.S. Nova. More users joined later. In addition to the crews on the Dawn and Hart, there were more characters that made appearances and cameos. Christiana's character was introduced as Snow's navigator, before moving to the Dawn. Josephtraynor, and Codym512s' character Max were also added later in the story. Yamyam's sister, DoctorWhoFan, AKA Who, even made an appearance. Plot SOS starts on Constellation Hub, where Brick and the rest of the Dawn's crew are planning to cast off soon. The mission they receive is to hunt down the villain Viper, who has stolen a prototype starship and could pose a threat to innocent Nexus citizens. The Dawn's first stop is Aurora, a medieval planet where Viper was reported to be. After helping to fight a battle on the planet's surface, the Dawn's crew have a run-in with Viper that leads to a fearsome space battle. The Dawn is almost defeated, but Yamyam's sister DoctorWhoFan ("Who") comes to the rescue in her starfighter. The Hart, however, has run into trouble with Maelstrom ships on the way to rendezvous with the Dawn. They are saved by the Nova, and agree to go on with the mission as planned. The Hart unexpectedly runs into a black hole, however, which turns out to be a portal to Aurora, thousands of years in the future. The crew play a part in saving the world from its dying sun before returning to the present. Snow sends a message to the Dawn and the Hart from Mars, inviting the other ships to come see what he's found. It turns out to be the headquarters of Viper's failed faction, Venom. Among the dangerous Maelstrom research, the crew finds a schematic of the starship Viper stole. Brick contributed to the development of the starship, but didn't know that one of the design team was working for Viper. Viper is revealed to be Brick's long-lost childhood friend Alex. Alex was somehow corrupted along with the Imagination Nexus and bent towards chaos. After a long chase across the galaxy, including stops at locations like Mars, Aurora, and others, Viper is finally caught. But Brick releases him, believing that Viper could one day become Alex again. Brick loses his command for this, but is able to buy the Dawn from the Nexus Force, making it an independent ship. Timeframe The story takes place during the relatively late Maelstrom war, when the Nexus Force can spare three ships to hunt down Viper. The Maelstrom is starting to weaken, but is still a major threat. Contemporary Stories SOS took place during the Lab's heyday, when several other stories were being written. It was started on the Lab and continued on the Gallery. While new SOS parts were being posted, a few other famous stories being written included This is Freedom, Code Red, and Rise of the Insurgents. user Category:Stories